Field of the Technology
The present technology relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for enforced registry of cookies through a theme template using a computing processor.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Within computing systems, internet cookie is a technology that allows a website server storing a small amount of data into hard disk or memory of a client, or reading data from hard disk of a client. Because of its simplicity, Internet cookie technology has made browsing a web page much easier. Almost every webmaster uses cookies both for providing a superior browsing environment for visiting users, and for collecting information of the visiting users more accurately.